Polylactic acid resins have some features that polylactic acid resins are inexpensive because L-lactic acid used as a raw material is produced from sugars extracted from maize, potato or the like according to a fermentation method, that an amount of carbon dioxide discharged is very small because the raw materials are derived from plants, and that the resins have such properties as being strongly rigid and highly transparent, so that the utilization of the polylactic acid resins is expected at present.
Patent Publication 1 discloses a thermoplastic resin composition comprising 100 parts by mass of a resin composition composed of (a) 30 to 99.5% by mass of a thermoplastic resin and (b) 0.5 to 70% by mass of glass, blended with (c) 1 to 25 parts by mass of a plasticizer and (d) 0.05 to 10 parts by mass of a lustering material, in order to have a surface external appearance of a molded article with a texture of depth, and form three-dimensional patterns (silky tones).
In addition, Patent Publication 2 discloses a resin composition containing a polylactic acid (PLA), a polypropylene (PP) having a weight-average molecular weight of 100,000 or more, and an inorganic filler, in order to make it possible to mold a resin composition provided with high designability with a texture of depth, and silky and matte tones.    Patent Publication 1: WO 2002/062900    Patent Publication 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-145912